In recent years, diversification of the shape of electronic devices having a display function has been required. For example, an electronic device including a display device in which a display element is provided over a flexible substrate that is bendable and can display images on the curved surface is demanded. This display device is also called a flexible display and is under development for practical application.
An organic electroluminescence (EL) element, a liquid crystal element, or the like can be used as a display element for flexible displays. The flexible display is, for example, an electronic paper including an element that performs display by an electrophoretic method or an electronic liquid powder method.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses an organic EL display panel in which an organic EL element is provided over a resin substrate made of a flexible film.